When He Found Her
by DressedUpToUndress
Summary: Takes place after 3x10. Slight AU. After parting from Jasper, Clarke begins traveling in the direction that she hopes will bring her to Luna. Before long she finds that she is not alone. Is this newcomer friendly? Or do they want to harm her? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three days since Clarke had left the Capitol, two since she had parted ways from Jasper. He hadn't forgiven her for what had happened on Mount Weather, or the fact that she had left everyone else to pick up the broken pieces, but they had come to an understanding. He had come to realize that it had been her way of coping with the decisions she had made. She left Jasper with a hug, that he willingly returned, and allowed him to continue on his way in order to help Raven.

She knew that leaving again was not going to help Raven, but if she had stayed to help, the people at camp would be defenseless against the Council and Ontari's hatred fuelled wrath. Jasper understood and was able to let Clarke part from him with less animosity than he had expressed in initially meeting her again. She had no idea if she was heading the right way or not, she just knew she needed to find Luna, before Ontari or anyone working with her found her.

It had been almost a day since she had been able to find anything to eat or drink. So when Clarke heard the sound of running water, it took every ounce of power possessed not to run and dive in head first. She followed the sound, moving swiftly and quietly so as not to draw attention to herself, should there be anyone surrounding the area. Once she had deemed the area safe, she approached the stream, leaned down and used her hands to take several gulps. She continued to survey the area, not feeling very comfortable being as exposed as she was.

She couldn't figure out how much time had passed before she felt herself being picked up and thrown against a tree. She gasped for air, as she felt the back of her head hit the hard bark, a solid wall of muscle holding her in place. Once the ache in her head decreased to a dull throb, she looked to see her attacker was none other than Roan.

"You stupid fucking idiot! I told you to leave the Capitol while you had the chance. Which part of that did you not understand? Or are you just so caught up in your own fucking world that you didn't care?!" The tone in his voice was one she hadn't heard from him before. It was bitter, and full of something she felt could only be described as heartache. Having him in such close proximity like he was made Clarke feel things she didn't think she would be able to feel so soon after Lexa's death.

"Roan What are you doing here?" Clarke asked with a groan. He backed away from her slightly, allowing her to catch her breath before responding.

"Ontari sent me. Do you value the life of your friend that little that you would leave him with her like that? Do you understand what she plans to do to not only you but to your people?" He questioned with what appeared to be genuine concern. Clarke couldn't help but wonder if he sincerely cared about what happened to her, and even more, part of her wish that he did. She gave him a pointed look.

"Why do you care so much?" She responded with a biting tone. He looked her over once, taking in her haggard appearance. Despite that she did not look as she normally did, he still thought she was beautiful, and couldn't help but appreciate that she was still keeping her hair blonde. He felt that the red truly did not suit her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Clarke, I know it doesn't seem like it, but I don't want to see your head on a spike. Which is what Ontari will do to you if we don't figure out what we are going to do," he told her as he put both hands on her shoulders.

"Well that's what I was trying to do. I need to find Luna. She is the only other Nightblood left, the only one who can help with this," she explained feeling weak and agitated from the lack of food. She staggered a little at the light headedness she felt. Without warning, she lost her balance, and didn't even register the feeling of falling.

Roan surged forward, only barely catching her before she hit the ground. He slowly lowered her to sit against the tree. He looked down at her form and couldn't help but think how vulnerable she was at that particular moment.

Clarke wasn't sure what time it was when she woke, but she knew that it was dark, and there was an awful stiffness in her neck. She moved her head around in an effort to stretch the muscles in and surrounding her neck. Looking around, she spied Roan on the other side of a small fire, eating what appeared to be a fish.

"Here," he handed her a large leaf that held a couple more fish that looked as though they had been cooked on the fire. She took the leaf gratefully, thanking him as she did so before taking a bite out of the first fish. Though she wasn't one for fish, she let out a low moan at the taste. She knew that at this point she couldn't be too picky with what she ate. He watched in mild amusement as she devoured the meal he had given her.

"Thank you, it's been a few days since I had a decent meal," she told him. He nodded his head slightly agreeing.

"You should have left when I gave you the chance. At this point you and your people will surely die. Ontari is an angry, vengeful woman. She will not rest until her biding is done, no matter what it takes," Roan explained to her. He still felt a slight resentment towards her and the fact that even though he had given her a way to escape, she had decided to stay and almost get herself killed in the process.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he had come to care about Clarke. It was unclear whether she felt the same, or if it would go anywhere should she care for him, but he knew that her death was not something he wanted. In the time since meeting her, he had seen her defend herself to those who wanted her dead, he had seen her be strong in the presence of others… he had seen her shed tears for the ones she once called friends.

He could remember their time in the abandoned subway station well. How the one called Bellamy had tried to free her from him, only for Roan to nearly kill him in the process. She had cried for Roan to leave him, she had agreed to come quietly if only Roan would leave Bellamy be. He had agreed to her plea, but not before stabbing Bellamy in the leg and ordering for him not to follow. Roan could still remember the look in her eyes as she pleaded. It was the first he had thought she may actually have a heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Roan watched Clarke discreetly from across the fire, trying to memorize the lines of her face and her expressions as she ate. He had very little faith that she would be able to find what she was looking for, and if she had to die he wanted to remember her. He was distracted, looking at her mouth in a not so discreet manner when she finally looked up and noticed him staring.

"Is there something on my face?" She questioned, using a hand to wipe around her mouth. His expression changed slightly, eyes widening just a tad in the shock of being so caught up in her face that he didn't notice her looking at him. He shook his in in response.

"No, sorry. I was just thinking," he told her before grabbing another piece of wood to put on the fire, avoiding her questioning gaze.

Clarke watched as he moved to add more wood to the flames, increasing the heat that surrounded them. Paying close attention to the straining of cloth around his thick arms, she could only imagine how they would feel wrapped around her, or how his large hands would feel as they caressed her skin. She imagined the palms of his hands to be rough, but his touch gentle unless she begged for more. Her face turned slightly pink, as she imagined him pinning her to a tree in desperation. She looked back down at her lap, willing the heat of her face to go away, but with the current images plaguing her mind, she knew it was useless.

Roan couldn't help but look anywhere other than Clarke. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, she was beautiful. Inside and out. The issue he was having was that she didn't seem to know the affect she had on him. She made him want her, and she didn't even seem to realize. He couldn't help the frustration he felt at seeing her care so much for a male he did not know. He couldn't help the frustration building inside at the fact that she was so willing to throw her life away. He couldn't help the fact that his attraction for her was growing each moment they were together. He hated the fact that he wanted her so badly, and that she didn't seem to reciprocate. Standing abruptly, he startled Clarke.

"I will be right back," he told her as he left for a brief moment to clear his head. Being around her clouded his mind, and in doing so affected his decision making. He was a king, he couldn't allow one female to change him. Even if he knew he would willingly give his life up for her.

Clarke stared in the direction he had disappeared. She hadn't wanted him to leave but felt compelled to give him space. She sighed and more to lean against a tree. Looking up, she admired the stars. Though she had seen them on the Ark before coming to Earth, there was something to be said about the stars from this vantage point. From here, they looked majestic, as if they protected the Earth in a force field. Smiling to herself, she wondered when Roan would be back. The stars reminded her of the Ark; they reminded her that life was short. If there was no guarantee that she would live, she wanted to make sure she got what she desired.

Roan returned sometime later, only to find her staring into the dark night sky. He leaned against a tree smirking at the sight before him. She was so mesmerized by the sky she hadn't even noticed his presence.

"You know, it's a miracle you survived as long as you did, what with how easily distracted you seem to get," he told her, not leaving his spot. She jumped at the sound of his voice before looking over at him.

"Well before I had others who I wanted to keep safe. When it's just me, I seem to let my guard down much more than I should," she told him. "So, I know you told me Ontari sent you, but why?"

"Why do you think she sent me? She wants you dead, Clarke. She sent who she thought would actually get the job done," he told her, his eyes boring into her own. The intense blue in her eyes sent shockwaves through his entire being. He struggled to find his breath.

"So why don't you do what you came to then?" Without even flinching at her response, he walked over to sit next to her.

Her eyes followed him as he walked around the fire to sit with her. Roan turned to face her, reaching up with both hands to hold her face. Before he could stop himself, he leaned forward taking her lips with his own nearly groaning at the sensation.

Clarke paused briefly, shocked at the current development. She wasn't bothered by it at all, simply surprised. She hadn't expected that Roan would be this bold. He began to pull away at the lack of response. When Clarke felt him begin to pull away, she panicked. Not wanting the feeling to end, she pulled him close once more before kissing him with more fervour.

Roan's hands moved to her back pulling her into his lap where they sat, as her own arms reached up to wrap around his neck. He kept his hands positioned at her hips. Under the impression she wanted to continue, he moved his lips to gently kiss along her jaw and neck to her collarbone. He spent some time in that particular area, leaving red marks in his wake.

Clarke couldn't help but throw her head back and moan in her ecstasy. Her skin tingled where he left his mark on her. She could feel the strength he possessed in his hands as they remained in place.


End file.
